Love on me!
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kono are happy married couple.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this fan fic for Kono/Steve. I thought that it would be a nice change for me to write it. I don't own Hawaii Five O or their characters. Please go ahead and write a review. I hope that you like it.

Steve's House

Steve and Kono are in bed together. They were both happy to be together.

"Do you know how much you make me happy?" Steve says to his wife as he gives her a kiss.

"I am guessing a lot. You make me happy too." Kono says to him as he wraps his arms around her and starts kissing and they make love. The next morning, Steve wakes up with seeing her laying her head on his shoulder. Steve moves her head and heads for his run. He is not expecting her to wake up.

"Can I go with you?" Kono says to her husband. He nods his heads and she gets dress. They start running. They are finishing up after about two hours and as soon as that they get done. Steve's cell starts the ring. He hangs up the phone.

"We got a case." Steve says to her as he runs up to the house to get ready to go. They are ready about 15 minutes and are heading to the work. They walk into the office to see both Chin and Danny.

"Hey, there is the happy married couple." Danny says to them as they walk into the office.

"Lets remember Danno. That you owe Grace and myself a movie date." Kono says to her best-friend and partner.

"What do you mean?" Steve says shocking since it's the first time that he has heard about this.

"I convince Kono to come and watched Grace for a movie date with her on my treat." Danny says to him .

"Oh, when are you going to tell me?" Steve says to his best-friend and his wife.

"I was going to tell you soon." she said to him. Steve gives his wife a kiss and heads to his office to puts his stuff down. Steve comes back out and they head to the crime scene.

There had been a hostage crisis on the US Missouri and so Steve heads on there.

"Please be careful." Kono says to her husband as he gives her a kiss.

"I will." Steve promises his wife as he gives her a kiss. "I will keep you guys updated."

"alright. I love you." Kono says to her husband.

"I love you too." Steve says to his wife. Steve gets ready to board the ship. A couple of hours later, Steve was still on the ship and Kono was looking for something to help get the hostages out of there. She knew that as soon as she and Steve are at home then she need to tell him something about their future. It's been many hours and they finally got the guy out and arrested. Steve runs to find his wife waiting for him. He gives her a hug and many kiss and they head home.

"I need to tell you something" Kono says to her husband.

Author Note: So that is the first chapter of this storyline. I am not sure what to called it yet. Be sure to tune into Hawaii five 0 tonight. That's right. CBS has decided to give us a treat with TWO Hawaii Five-0 shows. As always please come over to my fan page on Facebook and let me know what you all think. Also when you are a guest then I have the right to not post your review that doesn't mean that I don't read them! God Bless you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews:**_

Bushy4: I hope that you will still read it during the story. Thank you for the review.

_**Author Notes:**_

Thank you all for favoring and following my story. Please remember that I only own my mistakes. I will keep working on my mistakes. Now it's time for Chapter 2. Let me know what you think. I can't believe that we have two Hawaii Five-0.

_**Chapter two**_

"What's going on?" Steve asks her as he gives her a kiss. She feels a little pain in her stomach and falls to the ground. "Kono, are you alright?"

"Steve, please call for help." Kono says as she is holding on to her stomach. Kono is rushed to the hospital. Steve is waiting for the news about his wife.

"Is my wife okay?" Steve asks a nurse as she walks by. "I am sorry sir. Please wait for the doctor." The nurse says to him. The doctor came out. Chin and Danny are with Steve while waiting for the news about Kono.

"Commander McGarrett?" The doctor says as Steve walks over to him.

"What is going on with my wife?" Steve says to the doctor.

"Your wife is under a lot of stress and she's about 7 weeks pregnant." the doctor says to Steve. "Did you know that she was pregnant?"

"No. Is the baby okay?" Steve asks the doctor to see if his baby is okay.

"yes, your baby is okay. Just keep your wife not stress. You can go and see her." the doctor says to him as Steve walks by him and heads to see his wife. He walks into the room and sees his wife laying in the bed.

"hey." Kono says to her husband since now he knows about their baby.

"When you going to tell me about the baby?" Steve asks his wife as he sits down next to her.

"I was going to tell you tonight after our case." Kono says to her husband as she holds his hand.

"I am going to take care of you and our family since Wo Fat is still out there and I need to keep you too safe." Steve says to his wife as he gets up and gives her a kiss. Chin walks into the room to check out his cousin.

"What's going on?" Chin asks his cousin.

"I'm pregnant." Kono says to his cousin. Chin walks over to Steve and punches him. "Chin, stop!"

"Why? He got you pregnant with his baby." Chin says to her.

"Chin, Steve and I are married and happy with our life. He's not going to hurt our family." Kono says to her cousin. Chin nods his head and heads out.

"Alright, the doctor says that I need to keep you out of stressful situations. So I want you on desk duty." Steve says to her as she is getting out of bed and dress so they can go home. They get home and head upstairs to go to bed. Steve wakes up the next morning and finds his wife sleeping. He hears his phone vibrating. He gets out of the bed and heads to answer it.

"Hello? yes Governor. alright." Steve says before he hangs up the phone. Steve heads to wake up his wife and gets ready for work. Kono gets to headquarters and Steve heads to the crime scene.

"Where is Kono?" Danny asks his friend.

"She's on desk duty." Steve says to his friend as they get done for work. It's all done by the time at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Replying to reviews:**_

Redlioness62: Chin is very protective of Kono. I was writing it as he was worried that Steve was going to leave Kono and their baby for a mission. To answer your question about when they got married will be explained in this chapter.

Bushy4: Thank you for your support!

_**Author Note:**_

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I hope that you like this chapter. I got a lot of things that are planned out for this chapter. As always, Please review it and let me know what you think.

_**Chapter 3**_

Chin came back to the headquarters to find out what Kono has found out. Kono wants to talk to him about punching her husband after he found out about the baby.

"Hey." Chin says to his cousin. "I'm sorry about punching Steve in the face."

"He has already forgiven you for it. But I want to know why you did it? Chin that's not like you to hit someone for no reason." Kono says to her cousin.

"I did it because I am worry about him leaving for something or putting your life at risk because of Wo Fat." Chin says to her as he looks at the computer.

"Chin, Steve and I have been married for three years and you need to start trusting him that he is not going to let anyone hurt me." Kono pleads with her cousin.

"Alright." Chin says as they get back to work. Steve and Danny come into the room. They get the case finished and they go home and head to sleep.

_**Five months later**_

Steve is off on his run as Kono is getting ready for the day. Being pregnant has been a new experience for the couple. Kono puts her hands on her stomach and smiles. She doesn't hear her husband coming up the stairs and coming up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Steve you need to go get ready for the doctor appointment to find out if we are having a girl or boy." Kono says to her husband.

"I know. I will be ready in about ten minutes but first I want a kiss from my wife." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss and then heads for the shower. Kono hears the door bell ring and heads down stairs to see who it is. She opens the door and it's Steve's mentor Joe and Steve's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Kono says to them.

"We need to talk to Steve." Joe says to her as they walk into the house. "Where is he?"

"he's in the shower and about to get ready to go." Kono says to him as she hears the water turns off. "I will go let him know that you are here." Kono heads upstairs leaving Joe and Doris alone for a minute.

"Are you sure that we should tell him?" Doris asks her best-friend.

"He needs to know." Joe says not seeing that Steve is coming down the stairs.

"I need to know what?" Steve asks him as Kono comes down the stairs.

"I married your mother." Joe says to him.

"Okay. Have you told Mary about this?" Steve says to him. Kono walks up to her husband and holds his hand.

"Steve, we need to go to the doctors now." Kono says to him " I am sorry guys, we need to go now." They all walk out of the house and Steve helps her into his truck. They head to the hospital. It's a quiet drive to the hospital. They get check into the hospital and now it's waiting for them to get called back there.

"I can't believe that my mom married Joe. How could she do that to my dad and to me?" Steve says to her as she is holding his hand. "I mean that he was my dad's best-friend and my mentor."

"Steve, she's a big girl now and she's fine. As long as he makes her happy then we should support that." Kono says to her husband. They go back into their OBYN and start their ultrasound. The baby is looking wonderful.

"So what are we having?" Kono says to her doctor as Steve is holding her hand and watching the screen with her.

"It's a baby girl. Congrats." the doctor says to them.

_**Author note:**_

What do you guys think about it being a girl? what do you think the name should be? Please review it and let me know what you want it to be name! Thanks for reading the chapter and please review it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note: **_Hey guys, I am back with writing chapter 4. I hope that you guys liked chapter three of this storyline. Thank you for all the reviews that I have recived. Also please check out my other Kono and Steve storylines.

Kono and Steve are at Kamekona eating their lunch. Steve is just looking upset about something.

"Steve, Are you okay?" Kono ask her husband. She knows that he is still rolling into his mother's news.

"yeah, I am okay." Steve says to her. He leans over and gives her a kiss. Steve's cell phone starts ringing. "hello Danny. What do you need?"

"We got a case and you and your wife need to get here right now." Danny says warning voice.

"alright fine." Steve says hanging up the phone and looks over to his wife. "Babe, we got a case to go to.

"Alright lets go." Kono says to her husband as they head to his truck. They did not finished the case until the next morning. Steve and Kono head home for their day off. They spend the whole day in bed or at the beach.

"How did you know that this is what we needed today after that case?" Kono asks her husband while giving him a kiss.

"I just know you too well." Steve says to her as giving her another kiss. They enjoy rest of the day.

_**Family Dinner**_

Steve and Kono decided to spend some time with the family so they invited everyone into their hose. They get over and decided to make some dinner.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Kono greets her cousin and his wife.

"we are good. Thanks for asking. How was your day off?" Chin responds her as they go outside and sit on the beach.

"It was really good." Kono says to her cousin and helps her husband cook on the grill. They had a great time together and then heads home.

_**Author Note:**_ I know that this chapter is short but I will do a long chapter 5 this week or next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with writing chapter 5. I hope that you guys liked chapter four of this storyline. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received Also please check out my other Kono and Steve storylines. I know that this chapter is very short but I was trying to get this chapter out.

_**The next morning**_

Steve and Kono were laying into their bed and his arms were wrapped around her.

"So when are you going to talk to your mom about what happen?" Kono asks her husband as he gives her a kiss.

"I don't know. I don't want to even talk to her. I need to tell my sister about it." Steve says to her as he leans up a little bit. "This afternoon, my sister is coming back and I need to tell her about our mom being alive. I know that this is going to hurt her."

"Just be careful on how you do this to your sister." Kono says to her husband as he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. Kono got out of the bed and walk into the bathroom and they took a shower. As Kono and Steve were getting dress, she says to her husband. "I will come with you to the airport to pick up Mary."

"alright. thank you for helping me with my sister." Steve says to her as they get into the truck. They drive to the airport and park. Steve starts to get out of the truck with Kono as they walk into the baggage claim. Steve spots his sister and this man.

"Who did she bring with her?" Steve says to her as they walk up to them. "Hey, Mary."

"hey, don't worry about him." Mary tells her brother. "I am his care taker."

"I need to tell you about our mom." Steve is starting to break the news about their mother is being alive. "She's alive." Steve watched her leaving with her caregiver.

_**McGarrett house**_

By the time that Steve and Kono got home, his mother was there waiting for her kids to get.

"She's not coming, mom." Steve says to his mother. "She's upset that you did this to us and dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Hey guys I hope that you are having a wonderful start for the weekend. Review and let me know what you think. Also follow me on twitter "carson34ff" since I hardly use my facebook fan page.

Steve and Kono had managed to get Mary to let their mom come and explain why she faked her death. Steve still doesn't trust her at all but this needed to be done.

"How did you manage to get Mary to let this happen?" Doris asks her son.

"She knows that she has to talk to you at some point." Steve reveals to her. "So she asked that we would be there too."

"So she doesn't want to talk to me alone?" Doris questions it.

"no and I don't blame her. You hurt her a lot and you hurt Steve." Kono says to her mother-in-law. "I would be upset too if I were her."

They pull into the place where they were meeting for breakfast. They sat down and waited for Mary to arrive and she got there about 5 minutes later. She sat down in between Kono and Steve clearly not ready to sit by her mother. They eat their breakfast and get ready for the talk.

"Mary, I know that you have a lot of questions to ask me and I am sorry for leaving your brother and you when you were little." Doris opens up to her daughter. "I did it to keep both of you and your father safe."

"Well that did not work since dad died and then we find out that you are alive. Things were going good for us and then you come back." Mary reveals to her mother. Kono gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"We can work this out." Doris reveals to her children.

"Not sure if we want to." Steve says. "I have a family with my team, wife, and friends. Why should I let you come back into my life let alone my wife's life?"

"Just give me a chance to prove myself to you." Doris says as Kono was coming back. She sat down and they went back to the small talk and then headed back to the house. Steve and Kono get a call from the governor that they needed to be at HQ as soon as possible. They finished the case and head home for the night. Doris had moved into her own place.

"hey, honey. Tomorrow there is a game on and Danny and Chin want to know if they can come and watch it with us." Steve tells her.

"I have no problem with it. Just as long as they cook." Kono says to him jokingly.

"Alright I will tell them that they can come over and hang out with us." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss. "Alright I am going to bed. Are you going to join me on the run tomorrow morning?"

"planning on it." Kono informs her husband. They head up for bed. They are fast asleep by 10pm. The next morning, Steve is awake and getting ready for his run and Kono decided to sleep in after not getting that much sleep. Steve leaves for the run and arrives back in an hour to find his wife is making breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: hey guys I am getting ready another chapter. So happy that they caught the guys responsible about the bombing now we can move on with our lives and not live in fear.

- McGarrett House -

Kono woke up to smelling her husband's cooking. She gets out of the bed and walks down to the kitchen. She surprises her husband by wrapping her arms around him. Kono is now about four months pregnant with their baby.

"How are you feeling?" He asks his wife as he turns around giving her a kiss.

"Better. Are we going for our run?" she tells her husband as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I don't know yet." He tells her giving her a kiss. "Just depends on if the governor calls and lets us in on a new case."

Steve hears his cell phone rings and knows that it's the governor calling about the new case. Steve answers it and has to leave for the governor office.

"I will let you know about what's going on when I see you at Headquarters." Steve tells her as he gives her a kiss goodbye. "You know that I hope that we have a little girl. You are going to be an amazing father to our child. Please be safe. I love you."

"Love you too." Steve says to her walking out of the house. He gets into the truck and heads to the governor. Kono gets ready for work and heads for her car. She gets to work before her husband does, since it takes him about thirty minutes to arrive. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He says to Danny. He walks into his office and waited for Danny to come into the room. He did not want to tell Kono just yet about him doing something that could put his life in danger. He explained everything to Danny.

"What are you going to tell her?" Danny asked his best-friend sitting down.

"I don't know. She's pregnant with our baby and I need to make sure that she's okay and so is the baby." Steve tells him as he sits down on the other side right when the door opens and it's Kono.

"What is going on?" Kono asks her husband while walking over to him.

"Nothing." Steve lies to her as she sits down in his lap.

"Are you sure?" She questions him while knowing that he is not being honest about it. "Danny can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Danny responded while standing up and walking towards the door. "Steven be honest with her. She can take it."

"Leave." Kono orders her best-friend as he walks to his office. She turns his attention back on her husband. "What's going on Steve?"

"The governor told me that the navy wants me back for a mission. I don't know how long I will be gone but I want you to stay with Danny while I am gone." Steve tells his wife.

"No I can take care of myself. I will stay at our house." Kono tells her husband.

"Kono, please just do what I ask this once." Steve begs his wife.

"No." She tells him flat-out. "I am not going to leave our home when I could be getting ready for our child's arrival. Why not have Danny stay with us?"

"I could ask him to move into our house temporally." Steve says to her as she gets up. "Now we need to get home so I can pack."

"When do you leave?" Kono asks him. She already knows that he might be leaving tomorrow.

"I leave tomorrow night." Steve says to her. They head home and start packing for Steve's mission. Danny had agreed to move in with them. Steve gave him his sister's room so that way he is not sleeping on the couch.

"No tv." Steve says to his best-friend.

"but I can't sleep without it." He complains about not being able to sleep thou the night.

"So grab a pair of headphones and blast the music to where you can hear it but Kono needs her sleep." Steve tells him. "Now I need to go for my mission. Please keep my wife safe for me or I will hurt you and along with her family."

"I will keep them safe." Danny promises him while giving him a hug. Steve walks into his bedroom to say goodbye to his wife.

"I love you and I will be back as soon as I can. Just stay safe." Steve tells her as he gives her a kiss. "I will stay safe since both you and our baby needs me."

"Alright. I will be safe." Kono promises him as she give him another kiss. "just come back to me so we can have our baby."

Steve and Kono walk out of their master bedroom and heads for military base with Danny. Danny says goodbye and so does Kono. As they watch him getting on the bus, he smiles at her.

- Six weeks later -

Kono was tired of having her best-friend living with her. She was already six months pregnant with their baby and did not know the sex of the baby. She had decided to wait for her husband to return to find out the sex of it. Danny had gone crazy living with her and did not know what to do. He stayed since his promise to Steve but knew that the minute that Steve would return; he would be going home.

"Danny, You can go surfing for a bit to give me time alone." Kono says to her husband's best-friend. She thinks that she might hurt him if he doesn't leave soon. He is driving her nuts.

"Me? Surfing?" He says laughing at her.

"That's not funny and if you are not careful then I will take my gun and shoot you in the butt." She says warning as Steve walked into the house not hearing his wife say that.

"Now babe. you love me." Danny says to her "That hurts me to think that you would shoot me."

"Danny, get out of my face." She says getting mad. She knows that the hormones are getting the best of her now. It's also because she is missing her husband more than crazy now. Danny has been great to her thou the last month and half.

"Hopefully that Steve comes back soon." She says to him. " I am sorry for saying that."

"It's alright. I lived with a pregnant women before." Danny says turning around to find Steve standing there. He walks out of the room so that way Steve could sneak up on her and surprise her being home.

"Surprise!" Steve said to her causing her to jump. She smacks him in the face for scaring her. "I am sorry."

"it's alright. I am sorry for scaring you." He says walking up to her and giving her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Can Danny go home now?" She says to her husband being serious about it.

"Yeah he is. I think that he is packing up his stuff now." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss. They spend the rest of the night together celebrating his return. The next morning, Steve returns to work and is greeted by both Danny and Chin.

"Welcome back." Chin greets him.

"Thanks." Steve says to him

**Author Note: Alright I know that this is not what I said on my twitter of 1,600 words but I wanted to leave something for the next chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and please review it and let me know what you think. Also you can tweet me about it too! **


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I'm back for another chapter of Steve and Kono. We have about two more chapters in this storyline. I hope that you guys will like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. As always you can follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"

* * *

Steve and Kono were relaxing after a long day at work. Danny and Chin had hanged out with them for a couple of hours but had to go home.

"I love Danny but he complains about the little stuff too much." Steve says to her as they are climbing into bed. "I am kinda worried about how our child is going to be if they grow up around him."

"I think that Danny thinks the same way about Grace when she is around you." Kono responds to her husband.

"I am a good example for her." He resorts to his wife giving her a kiss. He wraps his arms around her. "I love you so we should get some sleep."

"yes, pretty soon we won't get any sleep when our baby gets here. By the way when do we find out the sex of our child?" Steve asks her as he gives her a kiss.

"I have to call and see when." she responds to her husband as he moves over to her side of the bed by the pregnancy pillow.

"Can you please move the pillow off of our bed so we can just wrap our arms around each other and fall asleep that way?" He asks her. Kono manages to move her pillow off of their bed and turns around for her husband to wrap his arms around her and they both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning

Steve wakes up to find Kono sound asleep with her belly on his stomach. He knew that there would be no way for him to get out of this spot so he just fell back to sleep. thirty minutes into sleeping, he gets awaken by Kono talking on the phone. He gets out of bed and gets into the shower. Kono walks into the bathroom.

"hey babe. The doctor said that we could come in an hour to find out about the baby's sex." Kono reveals to her husband. She is just turning to eight months today. He opens the shower curtain.

"Alright that will work for us. We don't have to work today. I am just going to finished up my shower." Steve says to her as he closes the curtain. Three minutes later, Steve is getting dress now. Kono is waiting for her husband to come down the stairs.

"Steve! Are you coming now? We are going to be late." Kono yells at her husband. She hears him coming down the stairs. They head to his truck and go straight of going to their doctor appointment's.

* * *

Steve and Kono are sitting in the room waiting for their doctor to come back into the room. They found out that they are having a baby girl. The doctor comes back in and smiles at them.

"You and the baby are doing wonderful." She says to her friend. "I will have to make sure that we start making your appointment's weekly now. It's something that we just do when a woman enters her last stage of her pregnancy."

"Alright." Kono responds. Steve gives her a kiss on her forehead.

"And Steve, welcome back." The doctor says to her friends.

"Thank you for being here for my wife." Steve thanks her.

"no problem." The doctor says to her friend as giving him a smile as she leaves the room. Steve and Kono leave to go home. When they get home they decide to head down to beach.

"I can't believe that we are going to having a little girl."

"I know. Now we need to come up with a name for our daughter." Kono says to her husband.

"I was thinking of the name Abby or Zoe." Steve reveals to her as he gives her a kiss.

* * *

Author Note: Now it's your turn to vote for the baby girls name. The name will be revealed at the end of the next chapter. Voting ends on Saturday, April 27, 2013 at 8am. Thank you for all your support and reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **I know that I said that you had until Saturday morning but I could not help myself to write the chapter before hand. I am working on the last chapter of Love on me and I can't believe it. I am so proud of myself with the amount that I have written in the last couple of days and the reviews that I got. Thank you all so much! Much loves!

* * *

Kono is officially in her last month of being pregnant. She is looking forward to meeting her daughter. They haven't come up with a name yet and know that it needs to happen soon before their child is born. Steve had to work this morning while she had the day off. Steve had manged to get everything that he needed to get done by the time that three came around and decided to take off. He walked into Danny's office to let him know that he was leaving.

"Hey, I am heading home early." Steve informed his best-friend. Danny just nods and agrees with that. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright." Danny says back to him. Danny turns his attention back on his paperwork. He really hates the paperwork stage but knew that it needed to be done.

* * *

Steve was driving home when he saw the name Kekoa. He knew that he liked it since Kono had disagree with the names that he came up with. She wanted something more Hawaiian. He pulls into his driveway when he sees his mom's car pulling up. He gets out of the car and smiles at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asks his mom.

"Visiting my family is that a crime?" She responds back to him giving him a hug.

"Nope. Kono is inside of the house resting." Steve says to his mom as they walk up to the house. Steve opens the door to find Kono just sitting on his favorite chair. "hey honey, look who I found outside?"

"hey." She said to her mother-in-law while giving her hug.

"How is my grand baby doing?" Doris asked her daughter-in-law while rubbing her stomach.

"She's good." she responds to her. "So what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I don't know yet." Steve said to her. "Why?"

"Catherine offered that we could go over there and she would make us dinner." She reveals to him.

"That was really sweet of her to offer that to us." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss. "I am going to change my clothes before we leave."

"alright." Kono says to him as he heads upstairs to get ready. Doris stays for a bit longer and then takes off. Steve comes down the stairs and smiles at his wife. He helps his wife out of his chair. They head to get into the truck.

* * *

Steve and Kono arrive at Catherine to find a lot of people already there. He saw that his buddies and their team being there.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Steve asks his friends.

"We are celebrating your birthday." Danny says to his friend as he gives Kono a hug and helps her sit down. Steve walks over to her and leans down to have a chat with his wife.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he asks her. She nods her head no and Steve knows that she is lying to him but she's carrying his baby so he lets her have it today. He has a really good time being with family and friends. Steve heads to help her into the truck so they can head home.

* * *

Kono wakes up around 3 am feeling labor pains and she wakes him up. They head to the hospital where they admit her for the birthing progress. Steve helped her to settle into their room. Around 7am the doctor told her that it was time to push. About ten pushes, their daughter is born.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" The doctor asks her patient.

"Yeah, Kekoa Lana." Kono says to her doctor as she watches her husband holding their daughter. Their family and friends come into their room and smile and glow at the new child.

* * *

Steve was bringing them home after two days in the hospital. Kekoa was not one of those babies that hated riding in the car ride. Steve helped his wife get their daughter in her bed so that way they can eat. The spend the rest of the night as a family of three.

* * *

One month later, Steve is coming home to find his wife feeding their daughter. It's such an amazing site to see his wife feeding her.

"Hey." Kono greeted her husband. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was great. I love being back to work but missed you guys." Steve said sitting down next to her. "When are you coming back to work?"

"Soon babe. You just need to wait a little bit missed you too." she says to her husband as they spend the rest of the night together. Steve woke up at 1 in the morning to find their daughter crying. He gets out of bed and picks her up.

"Hey, baby girl. It's okay. Daddy has you." He says as he takes her into the nursey and changes her diaper. He picks her up and takes her back into their room and lay her down in the bed. She falls back to sleep. Steve falls back to sleep and wakes up four hours later find that his wife is wake and feeding their daughter. He goes and gets ready for his swim. Steve returns and starts to make breakfast.

* * *

Five months later

"So I was thinking about asking Danny to watch her for us one of these days." Steve says to his wife as they are laying in bed.

* * *

Author Note: Preview for the next chapter will be six months old and a year old. Review and let me know of what you think of the name. There is a small chance that I will write a sequel to this storyline depending on the reviews. So if you want another storyline with Steve/Kono/Kekoa. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I had every intention to do post this storyline on Saturday with chapter nine but I decided to write this and chapter nine tonight. Please review and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff".

* * *

**Six months later**

Steve had asked Danny and Gabby to watch his daughter so he could take Kono out on a date. They haven't been able to spend time alone without their daughter in a long time. Well not really in a long time but since she was born. Kono was getting ready for their date when she heard a knock on the door and she opens it to find Danny on the other side.

"Is she ready to go hang out with her uncle Danno?" He says jokingly as he gives her a hug.

"Yes she is ready. She's spending time with daddy upstairs." Kono says to her friend as she lets him come into the room.

"Oh good for her to get some daddy time when my daughter won't spend any time with me." Danny says sitting down the couch.

"Do you want me to talk to Grace for you?" she asks as Steve comes down with their baby.

"Yes." He answers to her as Steve hands his daughter over to Danny. "We are going to hang out at my place."

"Alright call us if something comes up." Steve says to his best-friend as they take off. Steve and Kono enjoy their date without their daughter and ended up making love. The next morning, Steve and Kono arrive at the office to find Danny and Kekoa. Kono heads into get their daughter and take her home for the day since she has the day off.

* * *

**The park**

Kono had asked Rachel to meet at the park with Grace and Charlie. Rachel had taken Charlie and Kekoa on the swing giving Grace a chance to talk to Kono.

"So I was talking to your dad and he is really upset that you won't hang out with him. You know that he had Kekoa last night for uncle Steve and I could go out." Kono says to her. "Why do you not want to hang out with your dad?"

"Because I am old enough to hang out with my friends." she responds back to her auntie. "plus dad is always there for me when i don't have friends to hang out with."

"Sweetie, you could hang out with your dad during the time that he has you because sometimes make him feel upset that you don't want to be with him. Maybe you can ask your mom to hang out with your friends when she has you so that way you can spend time with your dad." Kono says to her.

"That sounds like a good idea. Thanks Kono." She says as she turns her attention to her mom and notices that Kekoa is upset. "I think that we need to go save Kekoa from my brother." They walk over and she picks up her daughter. They spend another two hours at the park.

* * *

**1-year-old**

Steve and Kono are starting to celebrate her first birthday really big. They planned her birthday to be princess theme. Steve woke up first and decided to go get their daughter ready for her birthday. He picks her up out of her crib as she is giggling when she sees her daddy.

"Hey birthday girl." He greets his daughter as he changes her diaper and her outfit. Kono woke up hearing her husband and daughter playing with each other. She got out of bed and walked to where the noise was coming from. She watches as her daughter crawls over to her.

"Hi birthday girl." Kono says picking up her as she hears the door getting knocked on. Steve gets up and opens to find his mom, sister and mother-in-law. They each took turns holding Kekoa and she was not happy getting switched to anyone and wanted Daddy. The rest of the group joined them and they celebrated.

In the middle of the birthday party, Mary and Kono took a minute to hang out with each other and take the pregnancy test that Kono brought.

"I am pregnant again." Kono reveals to her sister-in-law and now she needs to tell her husband about this. "Will you go get your brother for me?"

"Yes." Mary responds to her sister-in-law and leaves to get her brother. Steve came back into the room with their daughter.

"What's going on?" Steve asks his wife.

"I have some news." Kono says to her husband as Kekoa wants to be with her mommy so he gives her to Kono. "I am pregnant"

* * *

**Two years later**

Steve and Kono are learning how to be parents of a little boy name Ben who is turning one year old and Kekoa who is turning three years old.

Kekoa walks into her father's office and smiles at her father.

"What's the matter?" Steve asks his three-year old but not before he hears his son crying. "What did you do?" He says getting up and finding where his son is at. She had locked him into the closet with Grace's help. Kono takes Ben giving Steve a chance to take to their daughter.

"Sweetie, you can't keep locking your brother up." He tells her as she just watches him.

"you do it." she responds to her father.

"I put bad guys away not your brother." He said to her.

"I am sorry daddy." She responds giving her father a hug and kiss. Kono comes into the room with their son and they enjoy the rest of the day at home.

* * *

Author Note: alright this is the last chapter and I hope that you guys will like it. Let me know if you want a sequel to this storyline or another McKono storyline. Have a great weekend. Happy Friday and join me on twitter "carson34ff".


End file.
